


One Last Time

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 Appreciation Week 2020.Day 3, favorite call:Thomas and Mitchellmoodboard + ficletWhen they’re old, though Buck doesn’t think they’re grey yet, and he can’t remember anymore what his hand feels like without the weight of a golden ring around his finger, he has a morning when he recalls that they’re now of the age that Thomas and Mitchell probably were when their call came in.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Thomas/Mitchell
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for looking the week's ficlets over for me! xoxox
> 
> Any and all feedback appreciated! 
> 
> Can also be found on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

  
  


When they’re old, though Buck doesn’t think they’re grey yet, and he can’t remember anymore what his hand feels like without the weight of a golden ring around his finger, he has a morning when he recalls that they’re now of the age that Thomas and Mitchell probably were when their call came in. Buck sneaks a look at Eddie while his husband is reading the Sunday paper. It’s been a long life, a thrilling marriage, full of turns neither one of them would have foreseen when they had embarked on this journey, one sunny afternoon, when Eddie’s hand had lingered on Buck’s for longer than it should have and they had both run out of the willpower to continue denying themselves by breaking contact. Some of the turns along the way were beautiful and deepened their laugh wrinkles. Others were marked by tears. But there is no one else Buck would choose to travel this road with. Nearing its end, he can look back and see their own labor of building a love like Thomas and Mitchell’s, how that joint construction has never ceased. It’s been a happy life and a fulfilling marriage and if Buck, as a man already blessed, can have another wish, it’s that at the end, they too get to go together one last time.


End file.
